


Show and Tell

by julesandothernecessities



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Show and tell, also who doesn't want lin as their teacher?, everyone is a kid and everyone is adorable, except thomas he's a little shit and gay for mac and cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesandothernecessities/pseuds/julesandothernecessities
Summary: "Yes, Mr. Miranda!" Alexander said, and he grabbed John's had and pulled him close. John felt his face warm up at the contact, and his eyes quickly made their way to the rug below his feet. "But John isn't my friend. He's my best friend. And you said to bring in your favorite thing, so I brought John. He's my favorite."





	

**Author's Note:**

> ya hi i got on this kid!hamilton au bandwagon and i'm never leaving. i also had to write this fic twice in one night since the first draft deleted itself. that's why it's so short. apologies.

"Why do you want me to come to your class?" John asked. Alexander did not look up from his mudpie, small hands still smushing it together to his satisfaction. 

"Because," Alexander said simply. He scratched at his face, smearing mud everywhere, and John frowned. 

"That's not very pacific," he huffed. 

"It's specific." 

"What?" 

"It's specific. You said pacific, and that isn't right." 

"Oh." John frowned further. Alexander corrected him a lot. Crouching down next to his friend, John watched the process of mudpie-making. "Can you still just tell me why? I wanna know." 

Turning his attention to John, Alexander smiled, "You'll see tomorrow. Just you wait." 

With that, Alexander resumed on his not-yet-finished masterpiece, and John didn't ask further. 

\-- 

When John walked into the other kindergarten classroom, he saw that all the kids were sitting on the floor. The instant several pairs of eyes turned to him, John felt the urge to turn and run back the way he came when Alexander abruptly stood up from amongst the middle of the group. 

"John!" the boy exclaimed excitedly, lunging towards John and grabbing him. "You made it!" 

Before John could reply, he was being pulled toward the front of the room, standing next to Alexander and before all of the sitting kids. They looked up expectedly at him, and John felt himself begin to shake. 

"Everyone, this is John," Alexander announced as if it was the most important thing to be made known, and to him, maybe it was. 

"Hi, John," the kids greeted in unison, some enthusiastically, and others not so much. Toward the back John spotted a boy with a bright pink shirt and hair that reminded him of broccoli. The expression on the boy's face made it look like he was bored out of his mind, and John immediately decided he didn't like him very much. 

"Alexander," the teacher said from behind his desk, "you brought in your friend for show and tell?" 

"Yes, Mr. Miranda!" Alexander said, and he grabbed John's had and pulled him close. John felt his face warm up at the contact, and his eyes quickly made their way to the rug below his feet. "But John isn't my friend. He's my best friend. And you said to bring in your favorite thing, so I brought John. He's my favorite." 

Clearly amused, Mr. Miranda leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "I did indeed say that. Very well, carry on." 

Alexander didn't need to be told twice before he continued, his voice so steady and sure it sounded as if he had practiced his little speech for days preparing for this moment. All the while he spoke, he didn't let go of John's hand, and he had all of the other kids' rapt attention. 

"John is the best," Alexander stated as if it were fact. "He likes to draw, and he loves turtles. He wears the same pairs of crocs everyday even when it's cold outside, because that's how awesome he is." 

Many of the kids made an impressed sound, and John felt his heart hammer in his chest, face absolute crimson. 

"I love him, even though he's weird lookin'," Alexander resumed, and John looked up with a surprised but offended expression, only to meet Alexander's eager eyes. Alexander's gaze roamed all over John's face. "I mean, look at him. He's missing his two front teeth and has brown dots all over his face that remind me of the stars, but I'd rather look at his face than the sky because he's way cooler than the sky. And even though some of him is missing, I love him anyway, because that's what best friends do. They love each other even though some of them is missing." 

John felt a lump in his throat form, like when he was about to cry, an ache in his chest like nothing before. But this time he wasn't going to cry. Instead he smiled, and pulled Alexander in for a hug. 

"You're the best," he whispered, hiccuping slightly, and Alexander held on tighter. 

"I know," Alexander murmured back. "We're both the best. Together." 

With that, the kids began to applaud as they were told to do each time someone finished their presentation. John was supposed to go back to his own class, but Alexander pulled him down to sit next to him. 

Alexander didn't let go of John's hand all the while the boy with broccoli hair told the class about his box of macaroni, and John thought he could get used to the ache in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> let's be real john would totally wear crocs


End file.
